


The unsaid truths

by drakenhaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex Danvers Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Commie Kara, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multichapter, Pain, Red Daughter - Freeform, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, There may be a twist in the further chapters, There will be violence, lex luthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakenhaven/pseuds/drakenhaven
Summary: Supergirl was defeated. The last hope for this world, for peace, was kneeling before her, powerless. Her bright face was now grey, covered in scratches and bruises. The sparkling blue eyes were  covered in blood. She was barely breathing, sucking in deep breaths and with each one there was a loud painful groan slipping from between swollen lips. She had her hands pushed behind her back, held down by an equally or rather more strong figure.Supergirl was defeated and it made Lena’s chest painfully tight.___Supergirl and Lena finally stand against Lex and Kara's clone in something you could call a final battle. Though the real battle may be not exactly about stopping Lex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am glad you are here.
> 
> It's a multichapter fic (not sure how many chapters - let's say about five) and I've rated it M mostly for violence, but maybe there will be a nice (s**y) surprise at the end of it.  
> I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter is a little short and there's not much action going, but I hope it will interest you enough to want more.

The scene was horrific. Lena couldn’t imagine in her worst nightmares a scenario like this. It crossed her mind, maybe not something as atrocious as what she was witnessing, but something similar happening every other time when she tried to make the world better with her inventions. The inventions that were every time taken from her and used in the worst possible way.

Now though, she saw something she would never think would happen.

_Supergirl was defeated._

The last hope for this world, for peace, was kneeling before her, powerless. Her bright face was now grey, covered in scratches and bruises. The sparkling blue eyes were covered in blood. She was barely breathing, sucking in deep breaths and with each one there was a loud painful groan slipping from between swollen lips. She had her hands pushed behind her back, held down by an equally or rather more strong figure.

Supergirl was defeated and it made Lena’s chest painfully tight.

The crest of El’s house was torn by the giant bleeding cut on her chest. There was some sort of metal pole pushed deeply in her side and all of this just made the scene absurdly unreal. Lena thought she was dreaming, she hoped she was just stuck in a nightmare, but a familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her affirmed that it was, in fact, a reality.

“Lena… I am very happy you’ve decided to join us.” It was Lex.

***

**Five hours earlier**

Lena looked down through the microscope lense just to see that once again she had failed. The affected cells were immune to the substance she added and one in twenty turned out to be even stronger than before. She slammed her hands on the steel table and lowered her head.

_It was impossible._

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t find the cure. No matter what she did, how much she tried she was still stuck in the same place. The harun-el powered cells were immune to any substance she applied. Even to the green kryptonite that was such an obvious choice. The substance that could literally kill Kryptonians did nothing to the cells fed with her cure. She was exhausted, she felt defeated and they were running out of time.

“Hi, I’ve brought you some coffee.” Lena looked up and turned to see agent Danvers standing in the doorway with a brown bag in one hand and coffee cup in the other. “I know you haven’t eaten for like eight hours.” Lena looked back down at her notes and sighed heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked back to the table in the corner to take yet another clear sample and try to experiment once more.

_Maybe a different concentration of Kryptonite would help? Maybe a different combinations and proportions of the three elements I used as a base?_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn’t want to ignore Alex so blatantly, but she did want to make her see that there was no time for coffee or food. Lex was roaming around National City with Supergirl’s clone and she had to find… yet another cure. A solution to the mess she has made.

But the pressure on her shoulder was firm and very grounding. She looked at Alex’s stern face and put the sample back down.

“You have to eat and take a break. Finding a solution is important, but you being exhausted and hungry won’t make it happen faster.” There was truth in Alex’s words, not mentioning that she knew what she was talking about because before she became a director, she was actually a scientist.

“I just can’t stand and watch while my brother is ‘saving’ the world.” Lena’s voice was troubled and she didn’t want to hide it. Lena thought about all the times her inventions were stolen from her and used to cause harm. Everything she did, she did with improvement of people’s lives in her mind, yet it was never enough. _Just not enough._

“Lena.” When the brunette finally found courage to look at her, Alex smiled a little. “Believe me that in the very beginning… I really thought you were a Luthor.“ And Lena understood what Alex meant by that. “I couldn’t understand why Kara was so trustful. She always had your back and it was weird to me. Maybe because Kara was always such an open, warm person… I don’t know. I just always looked at you like you were evil because of your family’s deeds, all what it meant to be a Luthor plain in my sight.” Lena didn’t like it, the way Alex was thoroughly describing every hurtful stereotype that being a part of her family included. But nonetheless she had listened. “By the time… And after all you’ve done… You proved more than once that you are not your mother and especially not your brother. You are so much more.” Lena looked down at the table, at the notes she have carefully written throughout the eight hours and thought about her own helplessness. No matter what Alex was saying it didn’t change the fact that she couldn’t figure out the equation. She couldn’t find the answer even if it was right before her. Because Lex wasn’t there to push her just a little bit further.

“I am really glad…” Though her voice could suggest something else. “That you have some sort of trust in me, but it doesn’t change the fact that I am unable to figure it out.” Green fiery eyes pierced through Alex that suddenly became quiet. Agent put down the coffee and the food on the unused nearby stand.

“Have a break, drink some coffee, go catch some fresh air.” It was all that Alex said before she walked out of the lab, leaving Lena alone with her heavy thoughts.

***

Kara took a deep breath standing on the balcony of the DEO. The fresh cold air of the night grounding her. Surprisingly colonel Haley and every agent that was working for the agency stood by her on this cause. It was encouraging, but it was not enough. Her cousin Kal asked her to protect the Earth while he was away. He trusted her and now she was in the middle of the mess that seemed to get worse and worse with each passing day.

Suddenly she felt like drowning, because it was the same story repeating itself again and again.

She couldn’t safe Krypton.

She couldn’t take care of her cousin because she was stuck in the phantom zone.

And now she is losing the fight for Earth. Lex is getting stronger with each day and is always one step ahead and it makes Kara absolutely mad.

“Oh.” Her super hearing took out a familiar voice from the huddle of different sounds and she had turned around quickly to see Lena holding a bag and coffee cup looking slightly startled. Lena looked Supergirl straight in the eye and turned to walk back to the DEO hall.

“Wait.” Kara said, few big steps and she was already next to her. “Don’t mind me, I am pretty sure the balcony is big enough for both of us.” She was a little awkward around Lena. Even if she apologized to her friend and Lena was kind enough to accept it, there were still things heaving on them, the unsaid truths and the lies.

“I don’t want to bother you. I was going to eat quickly and go back to my lab anyway.” Kara watched the brunette carefully and she couldn’t ignore the blatant signs of exhaustion on her beautiful face.

“Please, fresh air is always good and it’s… I… “ She didn’t know why she was stumbling, but Lena looked so soft and wounded that Kara’s basic instincts to protect her and make her feel better taken over her common sense. “I would be honored, if you’d allow me to accompany you on your break.” It sounded so official and just stiff that Lena almost laughed. Almost.

“Alright Supergirl.”

Kara actually put some effort and took a small table and two chairs to the balcony that usually was empty. She ignored Alex’s look, but she was pretty sure it was one of the kindest ones she received since her sister agreed to have her memory wiped. In the end, Lena gladly took a seat, only now knowing how sore her legs were from all the standing and walking around the lab. She slowly took a sandwich from the bag and carefully unwrapped it. Kara sat next to her and looked at the beautiful dark sky, covered in white shining stars. It was such a peaceful moment for them, like the whole world wasn’t actually falling apart.

“Enjoy your meal.” Kara said, slowly turning to the brunette that was taking small bites, visibly not enjoying any moment that she has to spend away from her research. Kara noticed her agitation and nervously picked on her golden belt. “I wanted to thank you.” That definitely brought Lena’s attention. She looked at the Supergirl a little bit amused.

“For what? Allowing you to sit with me?” Kara chuckled nervously at that and cleared her throat.

“N-No… For your help. For everything you do to help me take Lex down.” Lena turned back to look at the dark sky, her face a cold mask.

“Believe me… I would do it with or without you.” There was just a hint of bitterness in Lena’s voice. There was something insanely abominable about it.

“But you don’t have to. We will take them down together.” Lena’s green eyes turned to the blue shiny ones. Brunette couldn’t understand how she was doing it. Kara was such an inspiring person and her true power lied not in her inhuman force, but in the good and hopefulness she radiated. It was just so encouraging to have her here, next to her, ready to take the weight of the world on her shoulders and fight back. There was a long moment of weird silence, few deep breaths.

The two of them, looking each other in the eyes, surrounded by the darkness of the sky contrasting with shining light of the ocean of stars.

Suddenly Kara bowed down her head and smiled sadly.

“The truth is Lena that right now… You are the only person that can stop Lex. You are the only one able to find the solution and find the way to defeat him.” Kara raised her head and her smile grew a little bit more. It didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was genuine and powerful. “And when you will find it… Because I know you will.” Lena’s heart started to beat faster, her eyes wide and shocked. She would never expect Supergirl to say something like this. To put so much trust in her, not after everything that happened with Reign and the whole kryptonite thing. “I will be honored to stand by your side.”

When Supergirl suddenly stood up, Lena instinctly followed her.

“Whatever you need just ask.” Supergirl was about to turn to leave, when Lena looked up at the shining stars and noticed a pattern. It was weirdly familiar, but looked not exactly complete.

“Supergirl?” Kara turned around right before the entryway and looked at Lena questioningly.

“Yeah?”

“I need to ask you a favor. I need few more samples of your blood and information about Kryptonians physiology.”

***

After a break it clicked. The fresh air truly had to work, because suddenly she had an idea and that gut feeling that that was it. With Alex’s and Supergirl’s help the whole process was faster and she was never closer to the solution than in that very moment. For the three hours they’ve tried different combinations and found the right proportions for the substance. Alex had few suggestions that helped resolve some crucial problems with the whole processing, but the true surprise was that it was actually Supergirl who found a very important thing about strengthened cells separation process. It helped to stabilize the disintegration and made it possible for normal cells to stay intact. Lena never thought about Supergirl as a highly intelligent creature. She didn’t think she was stupid, but what Supergirl was known for was her strength and hardness not her intellect. It never crossed her mind that she was coming from the family of scientists. That was astounding and insanely attractive to know that Supergirl was not only a woman of steel but also was incredibly intelligent.

“Lena, I think you’ve actually did it.” Alex’s voice took her out from her deep thoughts. She walked to the agent and looked at the computer screen. The tests they’ve ran were confirming what she was suspecting an hour ago. That was it. She had the same feeling when she stood next to sickened Lex when they found the Harun-El cure. “We know how to make super humans to be normal again.” Agent added and Lena looked at the screen feeling both happy and uneasy. What they’ve created was simply a tool to fix the whole mess she has made. “You did it.” She said while Lena shook her head.

“We did it together.” Lena Luthor worked with the DEO and a Super. _No_. Lena Luthor worked with her friends and she never felt better and lighter.

“We did it.” Supergirl repeated and when Lena looked at her, her chest was painfully tight, her heartbeat suddenly quickened. She was happy with Alex’s kind words and impressed smile, but it was nothing in the comparison to the look that Supergirl was sporting, her soft smile and eyes filled with pride.

This weird bubble they’ve found themselves in was broken by the colonel Haley storming into the lab.

“We have a problem.”

They all walked to the center room and gathered around the round table. They looked at the monitors that showed Otis Graves and few other people walking around, using their newly earned strength to attack innocent humans. The problem was that there was not three or four of them. It was at least ten super powered humans destroying the city.

“We need to put an end to it.” Alex said firmly, while both Kara and Lena looked at the images with fire in their eyes.

“Director Danvers, Agent Dox, you will take command of ground teams and go there to stop them.” Everyone looked at the colonel a little surprised but her face was emotionless. “They are definitely not humans, so as far as I am concerned it is a DEO business. Don’t you agree director?” Alex needed a moment to gather her own thoughts but then firmly agreed.

“Yes ma’am.” She turned to Brainy that gave her the smallest possible smile. “Agent Dox, you will take ground team 2 and move to cover the 4 of the super-humans moving to the south side of National City.” Brainy just nodded and moved out, stopping for a moment next to Supergirl to whisper something to her. Then he walked to one of the joined rooms on the left.

“We don’t have much time director.” Alex nodded in agreement to colonel’s statement and also moved to the one of the joined rooms. Suddenly it was weird when there was only the three of them there: the colonel, Lena and Supergirl standing near the table, surrounded by red flashing lights. Hayley looked at them carefully.

“Miss Luthor, I believe you still have work to do?”

“Yes.” She answered simply and moved to the lab.

Kara looked at the woman standing in front of her. It was such a weird feeling to not only be back at the DEO, but also to be scrutinized by Hayley’s careful look.

“Thank you for allowing me here.” Kara finally said trying to ease the heavy atmosphere.

“It’s hard… But I don’t have a choice. You are our only hope.” And suddenly Kara felt it once again, the weight of the world pushing her down. Without another word blonde moved to the lab, leaving colonel Hayley behind.

Lena was carefully preparing the cure they’ve created together for transportation and injection. It would be good to have a real life subject to test it on, but they’ve simply had no time. She didn’t notice Supergirl entering until she has actually spoken.

“Agent Dox got an information from Dream Girl.” Lena turned around from the samples startled. Supergirl looked ready to apologize, but Lena ignored it and gestured with her hand for the blonde to continue. “She suspects that Lex and… My clone…” Kara was still affected by that thought, that there was someone like her, her mirror image walking around, doing all those horrific things. “That soon they will show up at the L-Corp warehouses outside the town to take something from there.” There was a long moment of pause, before Kara actually found a courage to ask her. “Do you know what they might look for?”

“I have no idea.” Lena answered truthfully and started to pace around the lab trying to figure out what her brother could possibly want to take from there. Her mind was blank though.

“Miss Luthor, Supergirl.” Both women turned to the source of the voice that was actually J’onn looking back at them. “There is an emergency.” Kara knew what it meant. Lex and her clone showed up somewhere and she was ready for a fight. She was actually buzzing with the energy, all they’ve done - she wanted a payback. She moved to walk out, when at the same time J’onn grabbed her arm and Lena called her name.

“Supergirl, the cure is not ready.” Kara was looking at J’onn though, silently battling him. He finally released her arm and looked at her with a small sigh.

“You can’t just go there.”

“I can and I will.” Kara said, fire burning in her eyes. She turned to Lena. “I will buy you time, until you are able to actually bring the cure.” She turned back to the Martian and grabbed his shoulder. “Please stay with Lena, it’s Lex we are facing and he might want to target her.” She actually turned to see Lena’s angry, but also worried face. “He is well aware that the only person that can stop him is Lena.” J’onn nodded at that in agreement and looked at young Luthor.

“Keep her safe. See you soon.”

And they were supposed to meet soon. But the meeting is not what they’ve imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex shows up and we are not supercorping yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank every single person that left a comment and kudos for me. YOU ARE AMAZING and it really helps to write another chapter. Also... the chapter is shorter than I indicated but then the upload would be delayed and it's already like almost a month. Sheesh, there is just not enough time.
> 
> Once again, thanks for being here. Also, all mistakes are mine.

It was such a bizarre experience to stand here, right in front of herself. Now, up close, Kara could actually see how identical they were. Her hair were blonde and wavy, her face sharp, the scar between her brows also on the other woman’s face. Even the eyes looked similar and it was terrifying. She almost felt like it was a normal morning and she was standing in front of a mirror, looking at her own reflection.

But she wasn’t.

That was a live, breathing Kryptonian – having the same abilities and powers she had, having conscious mind. She wanted to say something, but soon understood tonight was not about talking.

The first hit was painfully grounding.

She fought Reign, she knew perfectly well what it felt like to be physically hurt by someone equally strong. But her own fist was heavy and she felt that one in her bones. The impact of the hit threw her few meters back and she landed heavily on her legs, leaving a long trail of broken concrete on the floor.

Her mirror image, the other Supergirl, walked slowly towards her. She walked with confidence, her head held high, smirk painted on her face. Instead of talking Kara _wanted_ to fight. Since Kal left Earth she never felt so powerless and out of control of what was happening around her. She was thrown away from the DEO, became President’s enemy, Agent Liberty grew in strength broadcasting his anti-alien propaganda also becoming a part of government and Alex had to wipe her memory to protect Kara’s identity. So many things have happened that she simply couldn’t stop and it made her skin itch.

And slowly, lurking in the dark, there was Lex Luthor growing in strength, carefully executing his plan. He almost killed James and she couldn’t do anything about it. If not for Lena, James would be already dead. Lex also somehow gained super-strength and created his own little army of super-powered humans.

Being truly powerless was the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

That’s why now she was ready to fight them, to break them, to do anything in her power to stop them. Without a single word she quickly flew straight ahead, the other Kara caught her hit midair without a sweat and then tightened her grip. Kara was surprised with the ease her clone was hurting her.

_What is happening._

She wrested her hand back, the other Kryptonian following, allowing Kara to hit her on the right side – under the ribs. With horror Kara noticed that not only her clone barely felt that, but her hand simply hurt after her knuckles met the muscles. It all felt like a nightmare. Kara tried different approaches, sometimes her attacks were more technical, from time to time she switched to concentrate on using as much power as possible. But each and every time her knuckles got more bruised while her clone didn’t even flinch. Nothing helped. She tried heat vision and freezing breath, both times met with the same power going back at her. After their heat vision stare-off she was left with badly burned right shoulder. After the other Kara hit her with freeze breath her left knee was painfully bruised. She tried her last resort, throwing the few things that were around the emptied warehouse. A fragment of column or wall only stopped the other woman for a moment. Then she was back, pushing Kara more and more.

_What is happening._

She then blocked three hits that the other woman threw at her. She barely held off the attack, when the kick that came next pushed her back few meters away. The kick took her breath away and she had to stop for a second to see again.

Next few minutes it was just her clone ferociously attacking her while she barely stood her ground. Hits were coming from every side, every hit being more painful than the previous one. She felt weak in her knees, when a metal pole met her cheek. She felt her skin break, blood slowly dripping down on the ground. She looked at her live reflection and saw the same smile she saw in the beginning. The blue eyes sparkling with joy, while she towered above her.

Kara never felt so small.

Next kick made her fall to the ground. She felt the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth. She used her hand to wipe it off and saw just how much blood there was. Her hands were painfully bruised, covered in dirt and red liquid while her clone looked like she didn’t feel any of her hits.

Kara got up and used the rest of her powers to cover herself before another series of hits and kicks flew her way. After few next ones, in the stomach, on the sides, on her chest and finally on her face, she had fallen to the ground, bleeding, barely breathing and groaning in pain. She turned to lay on her back. She had no strength to move her legs. She tried to get up, but soon the pain she felt in her back made her nauseous and she fell back on the ground.

A weird calm took over her – the warmth contrasting heavily with a cold concrete floor of the warehouse.

She didn’t know how long she had laid there, but she waited. Simply waited for what was about to come. After a minute or so she felt a foot on her neck, barely pushing. She opened her eyes and saw two figures standing next to her beaten body. Both very familiar.

“Supergirl. I am so glad you’ve decided to join us.” Lex Luthor was looking at her with pity while pushing his foot a little bit more. She didn’t flinch, just looked at him angrily. His smile was wicked, but it was nothing in comparison to the darkened look. “I see you’ve already met my dear friend.” It was extremely weird to see yourself smiling at the mad man. No. Whoever that woman was, she wasn’t her. She would never do something like this, she would never hurt innocent people, she would never listen to Lex’s mad talk.

“Hhh…” She took a deep breath, her throat was tight, pain still radiating through her whole body. “It’s… Not… Over…” She whispered and he looked back at her. He laughed loudly while watching her carefully.

“You supers never know when to stop, huh?” Lex said with bitterness and newfound anger in his voice. He bend over a little and took a beautiful greenly-shining knife from his pocket. He pushed it on her chest, first breaking her costume, then the skin. When the blood started flowing, he moved the knife through her El house crest. She grabbed him firmly by the wrist, but she had no strength to stop him. He just pushed easily, even if she used her whole will to stop his hand. When he was satisfied and her crest completely cut through, he straightened back up and looked at Supergirl’s clone.

“Now. Please finish her. Then we will wait for our special guests.” Lex once more turned his eyes towards Kara, her blue eyes fiery, but her body completely defeated. He smiled at that. “I am still waiting for my main guest though. He should show up sooner or later, unless he doesn’t care about his dear cousin.”

Once again her clone looked at her but this time it was a little bit different. It looked like there was a sliver of doubt in the familiarity of her own blue eyes. She tried to use it, the moment of distraction, she focused to gather the remains of her strength and moved up. Quickly the other woman grabbed her by the neck and lifted from the ground. Kara lost her breath. She wriggled for a moment, tried to grab on the strong hands crushing her throat, her own hands.

She was slowly slipping into the darkness, when she have felt something thick and cold being pushed through her skin on her right side. The pain was unbearable, she tried to scream, but couldn’t get any sound of her tightly squeezed throat. She was on the edge of blacking out when she was granted that sweet moment of a release. She fell heavily to the ground, greedily took few deep breaths while her hands moved to her side. She felt it, pushed deeply inside her body, warm blood spilling from the wound. She wanted to scream but her throat was so sore she wasn’t able to say a word.

For a long moment she didn’t know what was going on around her, there was only burning radiating from the wound on her side, coldness of the concrete floor she was laying on and the awful pain overcoming her whole body.

“Supergirl!”

Kara was almost sure it was a hallucination. Lena couldn’t be here, she was imagining brunette’s voice calling out her name.

“Lena… I am very happy you’ve decided to join us.” She had heard Lex’s voice loud and clear in the emptiness of the L-Corp warehouse.

_No. No, no, no._

Kara turned on her stomach and noticed a figure very similar to Lena’s. She just now noticed that she has burned out her powers and pain and blood made her barely see. But she was pretty sure that one person in the middle was Lena, while Lex and her clone where standing in front of her.

She moved, slowly crawling on the floor, moving their way, when suddenly someone grabbed her. The blonde took her by the wrists and moved her up. She was now kneeling having her hands pushed behind her back.

She didn’t have strength to move. She didn’t have strength to do something.

_Rao Lena… Please no._

Her mind went to the darkest places. She thought about everything they could do to Lena and about the fact that she has no power to protect her. She has no power to move and push them away. She can’t save Lena.

_No…_

Suddenly she was right in front of the brunette and Kara noticed that no matter how much the younger Luthor tried, she simply looked terrified. She clenched her fists and made last one push to get out of her clone’s grip, but it was for nothing.

She was defeated.

***

It was a moment, the happiness of finding a solution quickly wiped out by her brother pushing his plan further. Whatever his plan really involved. She looked at J’onn angrily and he looked back with confidence. But clearly he was not satisfied with Supergirl’s decision.

“You shouldn’t have let her go alone. You should have gone with her.” J’onn was quiet for a moment, she was pretty sure he would agree with her, but the situation was not as simple.

“We need to trust her.”

“She went there alone. To fight my brother with super powers and…” She swallowed at that thought, at the possibility of two Supergirl’s being present on Earth. “And basically herself!” She quickly thought about Harun-El, about their fight with Reign. She worked with it enough to know how many extremely special qualities it had.

_Supergirl used it to go back in time. What if…?_

Martian seemed to know her train of thought and cleared his throat.

“The faster you finish the substance, the faster I will be able to help her.”

Usually she didn’t like someone pressuring her, but ultimately he was right - they didn’t have time to spare. It took her around twenty minutes to prepare the right amount that should be enough to stop every super-powered human that was currently running around town.

J’onzz looked at her questioningly, while she was battling with her thoughts.

“You need to take it to Alex. And Agent Dox.” They’ve exchanged knowing looks, as much as he wanted to disagree and as much as they wanted to help Supergirl, stopping the ones killing innocent people was much more important task than anything else. Supergirl would agree with that.

“I’ll be as quick as I can and then I will go find her.”

After a short explanation of how to actually inject it properly, she said good luck to him and watched him fly away. Of course Martian told her to stay put and wait, but Lena didn’t intend to wait. Not when her brother was somewhere out there, powered by her invention and ready to strike.

She made sure that no one knew that she had left the DEO. Because it was Alex that actually brought her here, she had no car to move to the warehouse outside town. She looked around the street and saw black BMW on the side.

She didn’t think twice about it.

She knew perfectly well what warehouse they were talking about and she had her suspicion about what he wanted to take from there. For an ordinary man getting into the car was a problem, but for her breaking the fancy electronic locks was a fairly easy task.

_Just a little bit more._

Luckily, because of the super-humans storming the city, a lot of people just hid in their homes or other places. Streets were empty and there was just one car passing by, probably heading home as quickly as possible. Thanks to that she was not only able to steal the car without much of a problem, but she was now able to speed through the streets to the L-Corp warehouse CX-23 that was placed in industrial district, just outside the National City.

She arrived there way too late. When she ran in she saw three figures, one barely moving, laying on the ground in the puddle of blood while other two were standing nearby.

“Supergirl!”

She called and was afraid of the tremble in her own voice. The scene was horrific. She saw something she would never think would happen.

_Supergirl was defeated._ The last hope for this world, for peace, was kneeling before her, powerless. Her bright face was now grey, covered in scratches and bruises. The sparkling blue eyes were covered in blood. She was barely breathing, sucking in deep breaths and with each one there was a loud painful groan slipping from between swollen lips. She had her hands pushed behind her back, held down by an equally or rather a much stronger figure.

Supergirl was defeated and it made Lena’s chest painfully tight.

The crest of El’s house was torn by the giant bleeding cut on her chest. There was some sort of metal pole pushed deeply in her side and all of this just made the scene absurdly unreal. Lena thought she was dreaming, she hoped she was just stuck in a nightmare, but a familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her affirmed that it was in fact, a reality.

“Lena… I am very happy you’ve decided to join us.” It was Lex.

She had it prepared, in the pocket of her black coat. She just had to get to him somehow, she just had to find a way to get closer and push the needle of the syringe in his neck.

“I see you have started without me.” Her voice was a little bit too high for her likeness, but her back was straight, her chin held high. She definitely didn’t want to show to Lex how much she was afraid of him. Or rather of the consequences of his actions.

No matter what she was determined to stop him. And she should have stopped him long time ago, she should have seen his madness, how he was slowly slipping. Because she was a Luthor, because he was her brother and she felt like his madness was her responsibility. Just like years ago in Metropolis - she had to stop him.

At any cost.

“Please… Supergirl was very eager to start without you.” Lex turned away from Lena and maybe she could try it, but the blonde woman holding Supergirl was carefully watching her. It was such a weird moment for Lena, because there was something unreadable on the other woman’s face. She looked at Lena differently, like she was both surprised and uncertain.

Lex grabbing Supergirl by her hair brought Lena’s attention back to him. It was impossible, it felt like it was impossible. How could Supergirl, the Kryptonian that was always saving the world, that radiated hope and courage, now kneeling before her mad brother?

“Fun fact, I know exactly how to successfully hurt a Kryptonian, now that I am equally strong I know even more ways…” He looked Kara in the eye, he saw the inner fight, the fire. How he hated those supers and their powerful will. “But much more than physically hurt them, I love to kill their spirit.” Lena observed from the back how he bent over and looked Supergirl in the eye.

Lena noticed it.

The sudden change on Supergirl’s exhausted, bloodied, bruised face. She took a step forward, but the other blonde, Kara’s clone looked at her and shook her head. It took Lena by surprise, because the gesture seemed to be frantic, full of fear. It was a warning. She looked to the side to make sure Lex hadn’t noticed that small betrayal.

_Interesting._

Lena stopped and observed the scene with growing pain in her chest. She was pretty sure she was able to stop Lex, she didn’t think about consequences of her actions and what she will do when she’ll actually get here. She had once again acted on her emotions and ignored her more logical side. He tried more than once to teach her to be strategic, but as he had often mentioned she never learned. She wasn’t excepting Supergirl to be defeated, to be barely alive, when she had arrived. That definitely changed the game.

“You know what I am talking about, Lena?” She perked up, looked at her brother with the same cold expression. His smile slowly grew. “Ah… My brave little sister. We know perfectly well how much superior to the simple strength is intelligence. We both know the subtle art of manipulation and we use it for our own purposes.” When she tried to say something he stopped her. “Every day, at work, at home, with your ex-boyfriend, with friends.” Lena’s hand twitched and it only made Lex even more satisfied. She looked at the Supergirl that was now looking back at her with a little bit of confusion. Like she was questioning her.

“Stop it Lex. You didn’t win back then in Metropolis and you won’t win this time.” She said through gritted teeth and he laughed right in her face.

“Please! I’ve already won.” His voice was unusually calm. He looked at Supergirl and smiled pleasantly. Like he wasn’t a mad mass murderer. “You know… Supergirl…” He walked towards her. “I wouldn’t be able to get this far if not the help of my little sister.”

Lena swallowed thickly moving her eyes to the kneeling figure. The shock on Supergirl’s face was something she never saw before. There was a confusion written all over her face.

“It’s… It’s not like that.” Lena barely said it while Lex clapped his hands together, pushing them to his chin.

“Of course not. Everything you do, you do to help. That is exactly why you’ve created your own Harun-El and played with it like it was a toy.” She clenched her fists and moved towards him. He didn’t even flinch.

“It was not like that!”

“Of course not! You made experiments to create superior humans that could fight off…” He looked at the kneeling alien with raised brows like the answer was too obvious to say it out loud. “You made experiments on humans. Breathing, living humans.”

“Stop.” Her voice was weak.

“Lena, no need to be shy about this. You’ve created a cure from Harun-El that makes humans super. Extraordinary.”

“It was not like that…”

“Well… Then why both I and James have powers?”

It was a moment. Lena’s heartbeat was quickened, almost pushing out from her chest. He smiled at her and turned to Supergirl that had hurt written all over her face. He bent a little bit more and looked the kneeling woman straight in the eyes.

“That’s what I like… Absolute lack of hope and will. Just plain, normal disappointment.” He whispered and when Lena threw herself at him he easily pushed her back with his hand. His super strength made her fell hard on the ground, loud groan filled the empty space. He turned around and picked a small syringe up from the ground. Older Luthor inspected it carefully. He noticed the unusual material used for the needle and how it burned his fingers when he broke the sharpened tip off.

“Interesting. Truly, you’ve almost surprised me. But as always you lack patience.” He patted the pocket in which he had put her cure and looked at the clone. “My dear, make sure the Kryptonian won’t leave this place alive.” He moved his head to Lena that was trying to get up, holding her head and groaning. “We can spare my sister, at least for now.” He looked at the blonde. “She still might change her mind. After all she is a _Luthor_.”

Lena got up and the blonde woman watched as Lex walked out through the main gate. Then she looked at the Lena laying on the ground.

“Alex.” She whispered uncertainly, looking at the spot where Lex just disappeared. Lena suspiciously looked at the blonde.

_Alex?_

No one ever called Alexander Luthor ‘Alex’, it sounded incredibly weird in Lena’s ears. She couldn’t dwell on that though, when she had noticed the clone moving to the side to grab something. She had noticed Supergirl kneeling on the ground, her hands hanging loosely on her sides. Lena walked up to her and gauged her carefully. The woman was in a really bad state, barely alive.

“Supergirl hold on a little bit longer.” Lena’s heart almost broke when she saw Supergirl’s dark look, filled with pain and anger. Anger directed at her.

“Move.” There was a familiar voice, but with thick Russian accent. She turned around to see Supergirl’s clone standing above them, holding some kind of weird looking blade – probably Lex’s creation.

“No.” Lena said firmly, the other woman simply grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the side. Supergirl didn’t even raise her hands to cover herself while the blade was running towards her. It was so weird and unreal to see the powerful Kryptonian, National City’s hero just await the hit.

Lena’s heart almost stopped. She didn’t think. She simply threw herself in front of the defeated hero. A sharp intake of breath behind her and another one in front of her was the last thing she had heard. Lena closed her eyes tightly, tears ready to spill, her arms moving back to wrap around Supergirl. It was the end, she was prepared for it.

She waited for a blast that never came.

She finally opened her eyes to see wide blue ones staring back at her with shock. Her mouth was wide open, palms tightly squeezing the handle of the weird blade.

After that the clone moved few steps backwards and suddenly flew away. Just like that.

After a moment of pure silence when they’ve actually were sure they were left alone she finally felt that. The heavy trembles that took over her body. Her heart was running 100 mph, she barely could take a breath and she was pretty sure the wetness on her cheeks were her tears.

There was a very long moment of silence, she was gripping the blonde kneeling behind her with the whole power that was left in her hands. Lena was absolutely sure if she’ll let go she will hit the ground. Her head fell down to her chest and she couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions. She cried, loudly weeping, tightening her grip on Kryptonian’s arms.

It was a moment.

She had felt a delicate push. Supergirl didn’t have any strength to actually move them, but when Lena’s grip loosened and her shoulders relaxed a bit, she felt familiar arms wrapping around her.

It was so bizarre.

To be held by dying Kryptonian. To be wrapped in her bruised, weakened arms. But it felt so good, so comforting and needed. Strangely familiar. She needed this more than air that barely reached her lungs. She needed Supergirl, despite all their differences, she needed her more than she would ever admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bother me on tumblr @sky-hhh

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fic. If you liked it please comment here or let me know on tumblr @sky-hhh.


End file.
